Tu m'aimes tu?
by Mimimoon
Summary: Java junkie LukeLorelai, basé sur la chanson de Richard Desjardins. À 25 ans, Luke se réveille un matin n'en croyant pas ses yeux!
1. Tellement belle

**Droit d'auteu**r : AUCUN! RIEN! NOTHING! NIETZE! NADA! Sinon, LL seraient mariés avec des enfants et je connais une fille de treize ans avec des lunettes qui auraient choisi un autre sujet pour son Expo-science!

**Contexte : _IMPORTANT LISEZ CECI POUR COMPRENDRE _**C'est un univers alternatif, Luke a 25 ans, Lorelai en a 24 et vit avec Rory dans le cabanon de l'Auberge de l'Indépendance. Ils ne se connaissaient pas 24 heures avant le début de l'histoire.

**Inspiration :** _Tu m'aimes-tu_ de Richard Desjardins, version Marc-André de Star Académie (non, je ne suis pas fan de Star Académie, mais avez-vous entendu cette chanson? C'est tellement Beau). Message aux Français : cette chanson est très québécoise, il est possible que certains mots soient étrangers, fiez-vous au contexte.

En **GRAS**, les paroles de la chanson

En _ITALIQUE_, les flash-back

**Chapitre 1 : Tellement belle**

Ce matin-là, je me réveillai à cette étrange, mais agréable sensation. Cette sensation, je ne l'avais vécu depuis si longtemps… depuis Anna. Cette sensation, je l'avais vécue avec Rachel, je l'avais sentie avec Anna, je l'avais sentie avec cette Lucy après ma graduation. Cette sensation de se réveiller avec une femme collée contre soi, dans son lit, je l'avais déjà vécue, mais ce matin-là, c'était différent. J'ouvris les yeux et je compris à l'instant pourquoi

À l'intérieur d'une chambre de l'Auberge de l'Indépendance, je vis la plus belle chose qui ne m'ait été donnée de voir au cours de ma vie. Les vagues brunettes que formaient ses cheveux se déposaient sur sont oreillers comme la marée glissant sur la plage. Les traits tirés de son visage se reposaient paisiblement d'un moment visiblement éprouvant. J'espérais seulement ne pas être la cause de ses tourments.

La peau de son épaule semblait si douce que je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller embrasser le grain de beauté qui s'y trouvait. Cela, au risque de la réveiller et de sortir de ce si beau rêve.

**Ton dos parfait comme un désert  
Quand la tempête a passé sur nos corps  
Un grain d'beauté où j'm'en vas boire  
Moi j'reste là les yeux rouverts  
Sur un mystère pendant que toi tu dors  
Comme un trésor au fond de la mer **

J'suis comme un scaphandre  
Au milieu du désert  
Qui voudrait comprendre  
Avant d'manquer d'air

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Flash-back de la veille)_

_« Aller… grand-frère, accompagne-moi!_

_- JAMAIS! Tu comprends? Jamais de ma vie, je vais t'accompagner à un stupide bal masqué. Et, à part de ça, qu'as-tu fait de ton fils?_

_- Je l'ai laissé avec mon petit-ami à New York._

_- Es-tu folle? Laisser ton fils avec ce loser?_

_- Mark est un gars responsable, je te jure, il m'aide beaucoup avec Jess. De toute façon, il a 8 ans, il peut se débrouiller. Aller! Accompagne-moi._

_- Non, c'est juste un autre prétexte pour cette stupide ville de ramasser de l'argent pour ce stupide pont qui ne sera probablement même pas réparé dans dix ans._

_- Luke, j'ai entendu que l'organisatrice est le nouveau poulain de Mia et qu'elle sait réellement comment organiser une fête! Aller, si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi, fais-le pour Mia. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour son Lucas depuis qu'il a rompu avec Anna. _

_- Oh non! Encore cette histoire! Ça fait plus de 10 mois que c'est terminé, il faudrait passer à autre chose._

_- Aller… pour Mia? Elle sera si heureuse de te voir sortir à nouveau_

_- Ok… mais, il n'est pas question que je me costume!_

_- Euhmmm!_

_- Oh non, Liz! _

_- Seulement les lunettes, ça te donne un air sérieux. Non, t'es toujours sérieux! Je veux dire sérieux genre mystérieux genre sexy. James Bond! C'est ça!_

_- Wow, je serais curieux d'entendre parler Jess!_

_- Si je n'étais pas ta sœur, je me jetterais à tes pieds tellement t'es sexy avec ces lunettes._

_- Oh Liz, t'es ma SŒUR!_

_- Bien quoi? Carrie m'a dit que tu devenais de plus en plus sexy en vieillissant._

_- Une autre phrase comme ça et je n'y vais pas !_

_- Aller, viens-t-en, Schtroumf grognon !_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Y est midi moins quart  
Et la femme de ménage  
Est dans l'corridor  
Pour briser les mirages**

Mon bras autour de sa taille paralysé par le poids du désespoir ne voulait que rester sur place. Je devais avouer que j'étais d'accord avec lui. Je n'aurais pas voulu bouger, moi non plus. Je levai les yeux et regardai le cadran sur lequel je lisais midi moins quart. Je ne me rappelais plus de la dernière fois où je m'étais réveillé à cette heure. On m'avait dit que les histoires d'un soir provoquait la solitude… et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul que présentement. Je devais être le seul homme sur Terre à vouloir à ce point empêcher la belle au bois dormant de se réveiller. Ma plus grande crainte était que la femme de ménage arrive pour nettoyer la chambre et détruire mon rêve.

Je redirigeai mon regard vers elle. Comment pouvait-on être si belle ? Une beauté telle que ça devrait être interdite. Bizarrement, je ne savais comment je me retrouve ici ce matin. Bien sûr, je me souvenais de la veille. Comment l'oublier ? Mais comment se faisait-il que moi, Luke Danes, me réveillasse ce matin à côté de ce cadeau du ciel.

**T'es tell'ment tell'ment tell'ment belle  
Un cadeau d'la mort  
Un envoi du ciel  
J'en crois pas mon corps**

_À suivre…_

--------------------

Je vais arrêter ici. Si vous voulez la chanson, envoyez-moi un PM, je vais vous l'envoyer, ça vaut la peine !

Je ne peux vous dire quand je vais mettre à jour, mais il est certain que des commentaires (reviews) pourraient aider.

En passant, j'ai un faible pour les gars avec des lunettes, je trouve ça sexy. Scott sort demain avec des lunettes et vous me voyez ramper jusqu'à Los Angeles la langue par terre en criant « Scott ! Scott ! »


	2. Pourquoi moi?

**Contexte : _IMPORTANT LISEZ CECI POUR COMPRENDRE_**

C'est un univers alternatif, Luke a 25 ans, Lorelai en a 24 et vit avec Rory dans le cabanon de l'Auberge de l'Indépendance. Ils ne se connaissaient pas 24 heures avant le début de l'histoire.

**Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi…**

Je te regarde en me demandant toujours comment tu as atterris là. Les anges n'atterrissent pas dans mon lit. Les anges me tournent autour, elles m'agacent, elles me piquent l'œil, mais ne couchent pas avec moi. J'ai couché avec des beautés auparavant, Rachel elle-même était très jolie. Mais je ne savais même pas comment des beautés comme ça pouvait exister.

Je me rappelle d'hier, comment elle m'a poussé dans la chambre, en m'embrassant. Comment faire pour refuser ? Alors je l'ai embrassé avec tout ce que j'avais. C'est quant j'ai enlevé son masque que j'ai compris la chance que j'avais. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, son visage… Je tentai d'oublier à quelle point j'avais de la chance et je fis de tout mon possible pour lui prouver qu'elle aussi avait de la chance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Flash-back)_

_En arrivant à l'hôtel où se déroulait la fête, je sus immédiatement que je regretterais d'être venu. Tous les coucous de la ville étaient costumés en Batman, Spider Man ou peu importe et faisaient la fête se servant des généreuses portions du punch de Miss Patty. J'étais sûr que lorsqu'ils me verraient, ce serait fini de ma tranquillité pour les dix prochaines années. _

_Moi costumé d'une magnifique paire de lunettes, j'étais supposé être James Bond, entrai dans le hall en jetant un coup d'œil un peu écoeuré autour de moi avec, à mon bras, ma sœur costumée en femme fatale. Personnellement, je trouvais ça quelque peu mal sain, mais elle avait insisté. _

_Lorsque Liz partit voir sa copine, je cherchai immédiatement du regard quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais me tenir pour éviter de passer la pire soirée de ma vie. _

_« Bonjour James », une voix dit derrière moi. Je me retournai et je la vis. Une femme d'une beauté éclatante masquée et habillée en Cendrillon qui me souriait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. _

_« Salut, répondis-je d'une voix un peu stupide. _

_« Ton nom ?_

_« James…_

_« Euh… non , je veux dire ton vrai nom ?_

_« Oh désole… euh… je m'appelle… euh… comment je m'appelle ? Euh… LUKE ! Je m'appelle Luke. _

_« Salut Luke… oui… tu es sur ma liste, Luke Danes, c'est ça ? _

_« Ouais, poussais-je un sourire idiot alors qu'elle leva les sourcils._

_« Ah… C'est toi qui a le café, il faudrait que j'aille faire mon tour à un moment ! Mais c'est rare que je sorte d'ici alors…_

**  
**

_Ce fut à mon tour de lever les sourcils, était-elle prisonnière ? La tablette à pince qu'elle avait dans les mains m'indiquaient qu'elle travaillait ici, mais qui restait là où il travaille ? À part moi, bien sûr !_

_« Ta copine ? Quel est son nom ?_

_« Ma copine ?_

_« Wow, moi qui croyais que Chris était un salop ! _

_« Oh ! Non, c'est ma sœur, pas ma copine ! _

_« Ah ! Ok, alors quel est le nom de ta sœur ?_

_« Liz Danes._

_« Non, je ne l'ai pas… mais si elle t'accompagne… je vais aller dire à Sookie qu'elle prépare un repas supplémentaire », dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil à travers son masque. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Point de vue de Lorelai)

Je me réveillai ce matin là sur un lit anormalement confortable. Le matelas dans le cabanon était si vieux que je pouvais sentir les ressors qui s'enfonçaient dans mon dos le matin. C'est quand je me suis rendue compte que je dormais dans un lit confortable, qui sentait bon avec quelqu'un beaucoup plus grand que Rory à côté de moi que j'ouvris les yeux.

Je sentis le bras qui était autour de ma taille bouger. Moi, je restais figée, un peu de surprise, un peu d'anticipation. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il allait faire… enfin j'espérais que ce soit un « il ».

Son bras se sépara de mon corps. Je le sentis se lever un peu et je l'entendis murmurer « midi moins quart ! » et puis « wow » juste avant de sentir sa main caresser mon bras et des lèvres sur mon épaule. Ouais… c'était définitivement un « il ».

Je pris une grande respiration. Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la veille. Je me rappelais juste de moi qui buvais avec Sookie en l'honneur de Chris et de ce magnifique gars qui semblait s'ennuyer dans le coin de la salle. OH MON DIEU ! Je venais de coucher avec un gars que je ne connaissais même pas !

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Quand je l'entendis parler d'une voix douce à la fois triste et excitée, je ne pus bouger, il devait penser que je dormais toujours.

« Pourquoi, que, parmi tous les gars qu'il y a dans le monde, c'est moi qui est à côté de toi ? J'ai rien, moi. Pourquoi alors je me réveille à côté de la plus belle femme du monde ? »

Je pris une inspiration en entendant ces paroles. C'était impossible ! Pas moi ? Moi ? Belle ? La plus belle femme du monde ? Voyons ! Il déraillait, j'étais affreuse, une femme de ménage fatiguée, une mère célibataire désespérée. Je ne suis pas la plus belle femme du monde !

« T'es une prisonnière, non ? Tu es coincée ici et tu ne peux pas aller voir le monde, devenir l'actrice la plus adulée d'Hollywood ou la femme d'affaire la plus démone de Wall Street. Tu es prise ici, tu ne peux pas sortir, c'est pour ça que je ne t'avais jamais vue avant dans les rues de Star Hollow. Alors pourquoi t'es ici ce matin ? Je dois être le vrai portrait de ton père, non ? Le gars qui fait rien, dans le fond de la salle, tu avais besoin de réconfort et j'étais là. À moins que tu aies besoin de sensations fortes, tu coures les petites villes, aller faire rêver tous les gars qui ne pourraient pas le faire autrement ? »

Le portrait de mon père ? Une prisonnière ? Des sensations fortes ? Il déraillait, c'était officiel.

« À moins que ce soit Sookie ? »

C'est à ce moment que je compris qu'il restait réellement ici, qu'il connaissait les gens, comment se faisait-il que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant ?

« Je t'ai vu quand tu buvais avec Sookie hier, juste avant que tu viennes me voir. Vous jouiez à un de ces jeux de filles où vous vous faites des paris, non ? Elle t'a dit, regarde le gars qui s'emmerde là-bas, je t'en paie un autre si tu vas le voir, non ? »

Wow, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait de moi ?

**_Pour moi t'es une prisonnière  
En permission qu'importe le partenaire  
J'dois être le vrai portrait d'ton père  
Une dare devil Nefertiti  
Des sensations c'tu ta philosophie  
D'aller coucher avec un homme t'haïs_**

Pour moi t'as dit à ta chum  
" Checkc le gars 'ec des lunettes  
M'as t'gager un rhum  
Que j'y fixe le squelette "

**  
_Y est midi moins cinq  
Et la femme de ménage  
Est là pis a fait rien qu'  
Compter les naufrages_**

_À suivre_


	3. Tu m'aimestu?

NA : Avant de continuer, je veux m'excuser pour l'horrible dernier chapitre de ma fic. Beurk ! Quel épouvantable chapitre ! C'est ce qui arrive quand on écoute trop Le Cercle (le jeu, pas le film (en France, je crois que ça s'appelle La Cible)) et qu'on n'est pas capable de dormir !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapitre 3 : Tu m'aimes-tu ?_**

**T'es tell'ment tell'ment tell'ment belle  
Un paquebot géant  
Dans 'chambre à coucher  
Je suis l'océan qui veut toucher ton pied**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Flash-back, point de vue de Luke)_

_Liz dansait sur la piste avec un mec qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et j'étais seul à siroter une bière me demandant quelle connerie elle ferait encore ce soir. Pourvue qu'elle ne tombe pas encore enceinte ! _

_Même si je m'inquiétais pour ma petite sœur, ce n'était pas elle qui occupait toutes mes pensées. En fait, je devais tout faire pour ne pas fixer la fille qui m'avait accueilli plus tôt. Son regard pétillant passait et repassait dans ma tête comme les images d'un mauvais film d'horreur. J'avais de la difficulté à la chasser de mes pensées et je fixais mon regard à ma bouteille de bière pour éviter d'éventuellement croiser le sien. S'il fallait que je la voie, j'étais foutue pour la soirée. _

_« LUKE !!!! » J'entendis Liz crier complètement saoule. Je me demandais même si elle n'avait pas fumé ! Je levai mes yeux vers elle alors qu'elle titubait vers moi d'un pas vacillant. _

_« Luke ! Je voulllais zussste te dire que j'vais pas n'être à la maison c't'nuittt. Je vais domir sé Michael !_

_« Mitchell !!! J'entendis un gars crier en arrière. _

_« Oh !!! Veux diw Mitssell ! 'lors, j'vais dormi sé lui et (hoquet) vais retouner à l'appat demain. K ?_

_« Mais, non, Liz, qu'est-ce que tu fais de Mark !_

_« Oh ! Mark… Bah !!! Quel emmerdeur, lui ! _« Liz tu dewais t'occuper mieux d'Zess ! Liz, tu dewais faiw le ménage plus souvent ! Liz, awète de boawe ! » _Ben, Liz en a plein l'dos de s'faiw diw quoa faiw, je vais faiw c'q'j'veux et j'veux baiser avec Michael_

_« Mitchell !_

_« Ta gueule, Michael ! _

_« Liz !!! Essaye-je de la raisonner_

_« Non, pas Liz ! Té pas mon pèw et même si t'étais mon pèw, ben j't'écoutwais pas ! Laisse-moi twranquil ! _

_« Liz, promets-moi au moins que tu vas mettre ça, k ? Dis-je en sortant quelques condoms de ma poche que j'avais mis là sachant que j'allais à une fête avec ma sœur !_

_« Ouais, ouais, bye ! » Dit-elle avant de partir. _

_Je tombai sur ma chaise ! Pour une fois qu'elle semblait avoir un bon gars, elle le trompait avec le premier Michael-Mitchell venu ! Désespéré, je me passai une main dans mes cheveux et me grattai un peu la nuque. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait au bon Dieu pour être pris à m'inquiéter pour une folle comme ça ! Je soupirai et levai mes yeux. _

_ERREUR !!!!_

_La superbe fille que j'essayais d'oublier depuis que j'étais arrivé était là, au bar, faisant un toast avec Sookie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle ! Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascades derrière son dos et les traits de son visage qui n'étaient pas cachés par son masque me donnaient envie de l'embrasser là, sur le champ. J'étais prisonnier de la prisonnière. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Flash-back, point de vue de Lorelai)_

_J'étais à la porte de la salle et je regardais mon œuvre. C'était ça ! Ma première fête ! J'avais réussi ! C'était mon test. Mia m'avait promis une promotion si je menais cette fête jusqu'au bout ! Après tout, c'était mon idée, mon bébé. _

_Quand Miss Patty avait parlé de faire une version adulte de la fête d'Halloween, j'avais immédiatement parlé à Mia de la faire à l'auberge. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle songeait depuis quelques temps à me donner plus de responsabilités à l'auberge et que si je menais cette fête à terme, elle me mettrait en charge de tous les événements qui se dérouleraient à l'auberge. _

_Et me voilà ! La fête était une réussite ! La seule personne qui ne dansait pas ou qui n'était pas en train de s'amuser était James, mais il semblait préoccupé… probablement par sa sœur qui était en train de se coller contre le préposer à l'entretien. _

_Je scannai la salle d'un coup d'œil et je vis Sookie assise au bar qui me faisait signe de la main. Heureuse de voir un visage familier, je souris et me dirigeai vers elle. _

_« Alors… dit-elle toute joyeuse !_

_« Alors ? Répondis-je ne sachant pas quoi dire _

_« Que penses-tu de ce succès ! »_

_En entendant le mot « succès » sortir de la bouche de ma meilleure amie, je souris. _

_« Je crois que je vais dormir confortablement ces prochains mois. Qui sait ? Je vais peut-être FINALEMENT m'acheter une maison pour Rory et moi ! _

_« Où est-elle, notre petite chérie ce soir ?_

_« Mia m'a offert de jouer à la gardienne pour moi étant donné que j'étais la patronne d'un soir! Et, tu sais ? J'adore être la patronne ! Autant j'adore le petit cœur sur deux pattes qu'est ma fille, autant je suis heureuse de pouvoir avoir un peu de temps pour moi ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai pris une goutte d'alcool ?_

_« Laisse-moi deviner… Depuis neuf ans, sur le balcon de tes parents?_

_« Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Bingo! Un ours en peluche pour la demoiselle!_

_« Alors trinquons! »_

_Et, nous avons trinqué. Encore… et encore… et encore… après 6 verres tequilas, je commençais à être un peu étourdie. _

_« Ces chaussures sont une torture, me plaignais-je. _

_« Dommage, elles sont superbes! _

_« Ouais…dis-je en levant mon regard vers James. Comment tu le trouves, James?_

_« James?_

_« James Bond! Dis-je alors que Sookie ne comprenait pas ma référence à Luke. _

_« SEXXXXXY!!!! J'aurais préféré Pearce Brosman pour le jouer! Stupide émission de télé! Peut-être pour le prochain film, qui sait._

_« NAAAHHHh, je parle de James, là-bas!_

_« Où ça?_

_« Là-bas!_

_« Où?_

_« Là! Le gars seul avec des lunettes!_

_« Luke?_

_« Luke, Duke, James, John, Jonathan, peu importe. Qu'en penses-tu?_

_« Comment ce que j'en pense? C'est Luke. _

_« Je sais que c'est Luke! Mais crois-tu qu'il est mignon?_

_« Luke?_

_« Non, James!_

_« James ou Luke, je suis perdue!_

_« Woa! Je crois qu'on a pris un peu trop de notre petit ami, ici! » Dis-je alors que mon regard croisai le sien. _

_Je crois qu'après quinze secondes en transe, mon regard fixant celui de James, Sookie avait remarqué mon attirance pour Luke. Elle me versa un nouveau verre de tequilas et se pencha ver mon oreille. _

_« Il est libre, tu sais? »_

_Je baissai mon regard, un peu honteuse de m'être fait avoir alors que je regardais un garçon._

_« Je peux pas…_

_« Pourquoi?_

_« Rory!!!_

_« Quoi Rory? Elle a huit ans et dors chez sa tante Mia, ce soir!_

_« C'est la règle, je ne peux pas ramener de gars à la maison et elle, non plus!_

_« Un, Rory a huit ans! Deux, je ne te dis pas d'aller coucher avec lui, mais d'aller lui parler._

_« Mais, je vais m'attacher._

_« Habituellement, c'est le but! _

_« Mais, je vais tomber amoureuse, il sera formidable avec Rory, puis je vais gaffer, il va nous quitter, Rory aura le cœur brisé… j'aurai le cœur brisé. _

_« Peut-être qu'il va tomber amoureux et qu'après quelques temps il t'épousera! Tu auras enfin la famille dont tu auras toujours rêvé. _

_« …mais…_

_« Pas de mais… tu bois ça et… »_

_À ce moment fatidique, la musique rythmée se changea pour une musique plus lente._

_« … et tu vas l'inviter à danser… hihi Butch Danes qui danse, j'ai hâte de voir ça!_

_« Butch? … Pas important, il ne voudra pas! Il est resté toute la soirée à fixer sa bière! Il ne dansera pas!_

_« Euh… Lorelai?_

_« Quoi?_

_« Il te fixe toujours._

_« Quoi?_

_« Il te regarde… wow, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu regarder quelqu'un comme ça! _

_« C'est un bon gars?_

_« Croquant à l'extérieur, mais tendre à l'intérieur, rit-elle!_

_« Quoi?_

_« Il paraît grognon comme ça, mais c'est un doux, une perle, il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille. Il a repris la quincaillerie de son père, l'a changé en snack-bar et fait fureur depuis. Il était tellement attaché à son père qu'il a gardé son insigne de quincaillerie. Ça fait des années que Taylor tente de la faire changer, mais il déteste Taylor. _

_« Wow, tant en commun avec moi! Dis-je en riant un peu regardant du coin de l'œil s'il me regardait encore. _

_« Vas-y, je te jure que c'est un bon gars, je le connais depuis l'école primaire! _

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire déjà?_

_« Bois ça, va le voir et invite-le à danser »_

_J'exécutai. Je bus, je me levai et marchai vers lui. Il ne fut pas long avant que nos regards se croisent à nouveau et j'étais retournée en transe. Je lui souris et fis « bonjour » de la main. Je pouvais sentir Sookie lever les yeux derrière moi. J'arrivai à sa table et pris une grande inspiration avant de me mettre à parler. _

_« T'as perdu ta sœur?_

_« Non, elle est entre bonnes mains, elle est avec _Mitchell_, dit-il avec sarcasme. _

_« Si tu veux, aussitôt que j'ai ma promotion, je le vire! » Il me sourit. « Tu es Luke? N'est-ce pas?_

_« Ouais et toi, tu es? _

_« Cendrillon! Ce n'est pas évident! _

_« Bien sûr! Dit-il en souriant en coin_

_« Ouais, eh bien, Cendrillon doit danser avant la fin du bal… avec son prince, dis-je en lui tendant la main._

_« Je n'ai rien d'un prince. _

_« James Bond est toujours un prince »_

_Ma main était toujours tendu vers lui alors que nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Je sentis dans ma poitrine ce pincement que je n'avais senti depuis des années. Ce pincement qui n'arrive que lorsque le choc entre deux personnes provoque des étincelles. C'est à ce moment qu'il me sourit et qu'il prit ma main._

_Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vécu un tel conte de fée ou peut-être était-ce l'alcool? J'en sais rien. Mais une chose était certaine : je m'étais rarement senti aussi bien. Main dans la main avec Luke/James Bond je sentais les regards de toute la ville se retourner vers moi. Dans un sens, je me foutais un peu de ce que ces curieux disaient à propos de moi, mais j'avais peur qu'ils le fassent fuir. Lui, le seul mec qui ne m'aient regardé en dix ans. _

_Alors que nous avancions vers la piste, les vapeurs d'alcool me montaient à la tête. La dernière fois où j'avais bu remontait à très loin et je le supportais beaucoup moins bien que dans mes souvenirs. Manquant un pas, je m'enfargeai dans la boiserie qui séparait la salle à manger de la piste de danse et alors que j'étais sur le point de tomber à plat ventre devant la ville entière, Luke me rattrapa et nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su que cette soirée allait changer ma vie à jamais. _

_D'un air des plus mignons, il me sourit et me remit sur mes deux jambes. _

_« Désolée, apparemment, l'alcool a choisi ce moment précis pour faire son effet. _

_- Mais que serait James Bond sans une fille à sauver… »_

_----------------------------------_

_(Point de vue de Luke)_

_Ce n'était certainement pas dans mon genre de sortir une telle réplique, mais ce n'était pas mon genre non plus de danser dans une fête organisée entre autres par miss Patty et de me déguiser en James Bond pour l'occasion. _

_La musique était douce. Le genre de musique dont les nanas rêvaient pour leur premier slow ou pour leur première danse après la cérémonie de leur mariage. Le genre de musique tellement romantique que ça me rendait malade, et qui, ironiquement, semblait parfaite pour l'occasion. Arrivés sur la piste, je mis une main autour de sa taille et garda l'autre dans la mienne. Au moment de commencer à bouger un malaise s'installa. Je fis donc le premier pas. Je dirigeai la danse comme ma mère me l'avait enseigné regardant partout sauf dans les yeux de ma compagne. Sentant probablement mon malaise, elle prit la parole. _

_« Alors… euhm… Sookie m'a dit que tu avais repris l'entreprise de ton père. _

_- Ouais… tu sais… je l'ai un peu modifié… tu sais… la quincaillerie, je ne vois pas qui aimerais ça._

_- Mon père détenait une quincaillerie », avait-elle dit d'un air des plus sérieux._

_MEEEEERDE!!!! Il fallait que je gaffe! Stupide cerveau! Stupide malaise! _

_« Désolé…je ne savais pas… mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées… »_

_Et c'est à ce moment exact qu'elle a pouffé de rire. _

_« Si tu avais vu ton visage… le malaise… ha! ha! »_

_Je ris à mon tour! _

_« Non, mon père était dans les assurances et tu sais quoi? Tout ce qu'on dit à propos des vendeurs d'assurance : qu'ils sont sérieux, sans grand sens de l'humour et accro aux boulots, eh bien c'est vrai. _

_« Tu ne sembles pas très proche de ta famille. _

_« Quelle famille?! Ma mère était une de ces ménagères qui tient en tous points à contrôler la vie des autres et mon père, je pouvais compter sur mes doigts le nombre d'heures que je le voyais dans une semaine._

_« Wow! Et tes frères et soeurs_

_« Oh ça! Mes parents étaient beaucoup trop occupés pour penser à me donner un frère, une sœur ou même un chien! Heureusement, aujourd'hui, j'ai Ro… J'ai Ro…J'ai recommencé ma vie ailleurs. C'est ici ma vie maintenant! _

_« Quel choix!_

_« Tu ne sembles pas approuvé?_

_« Je n'approuverais pas n'importe quelle personne qui trouve sensé Taylor, Patty ou Babette._

_« Oh! Je ne les trouve pas sensés. Je les trouve divertissants, mais pas sensés! Je suis déménagée ici lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans. Mia m'a recueilli et ma nommée femme de ménage. Elle est comme une deuxième mère pour moi._

_« Elle est plutôt formidable, non?_

_« Formidable tu dis, si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui! Mais me voilà, j'ai un travail respectable, je suis chef de l'entretien, maintenant, et j'ai un endroit potable pour vivre. _

_« Chef de l'entretien? En quoi ça consiste, dis-je trouvant le terme assez amusant. _

_« Je m'occupe du management des femmes de ménage, m'assure que tout est toujours en ordre. J'ai même décoré la chambre nuptiale dernièrement. _

_« Wow! _

_« Tu voudrais la voir, elle n'est pas prise ce soir! »_

_J'hésitai un peu avant d'accepter. Le fait de monter dans une chambre avec une femme que je ne connaissais depuis à peine quinze minutes me faisait sentir comme lorsque j'étais adolescent et que, dans un party, la plus belle fille de l'école s'approchait de toi pour t'amener subtilement dans la chambre à coucher de ses parents pour te planter par la suite pour le premier quart arrière venu. Ravalant la boule que j'avais dans la gorge, je regardai ses yeux brillants de passion à travers son masque. Je sentais la passion qu'elle vivait face à son boulot, face à ses proches, face à la vie. Face à ces yeux, je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête._

_Je la vis sourire et me prenant par la main, elle courut presque jusqu'à l'escalier qu'elle escalada en moins de deux. Elle me mena ensuite vers la dernière porte au fond du corridor d'où elle sortit de je ne sais où un trousseau de clé. Elle l'ouvrit et je vis s'ouvrir devant moi une superbe chambre. Étonné, je me tournai vers elle et la vie resplendissante de fierté. _

_« Tu vois, je m'étais mise dans la peau d'un couple de jeunes mariés… pas que je m'imagine comme étant mariée moi-même… mais bref, tu comprends le principe. Et je me suis dit que les mariés voudraient probablement passé la nuit comme dans un conte de fée, alors j'ai sorti les peintures crème et dorée et la tapisserie et tu vois là-bas la table en acajou, cette madame Kim a des merveilles dans sa boutique, et je me suis dit qu'un mini-bar ne serait pas suffisant alors, regarde, continua-t-elle en ouvrant une porte sortie de nulle part, c'est la chambre, il y a un bar complet et l'alcool est inclus dans le prix et le champagne est gardé au frais… regarde en bas, c'est un mini réfrigérateur inclus dans le vaisselier et tu vois ce... »_

_Elle continuait son monologue alors que dans mon esprit, ses paroles passaient au deuxième plan. Sa vivacité, sa passion, étaient d'une telle ardeur qu'elles ne la rendaient que plus belle. Elle me faisait à un enfant le matin de Noël. _

_« … je crois que j'ai dû essayé cinquante matelas avec Ror… avec ma collègue. Un des plus beaux après-midi de ma vie. Je crois que quand je serai grande, c'est certain, je veux devenir essayeuse de matelas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »_

_Je ne répondis rien. J'étais absorbé par sa beauté, par son énergie. Avant d'avoir réfléchi à une quelconque action, je l'embrassai. _

_Je sentis sur ses lèvres la surprise et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de me répondre, je me retirai._

_« Je suis désolé, je ne sais ce qui m'a pris, je n'ai… »_

_Mes mots furent coupés par ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je relaxai. Je l'embrassai, la serrant contre moi et pressant ma bouche contre la sienne. Répondant à mes actions, elle caressa mon dos et ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser y pénétrer ma langue. Je ne me rappelais plus d'avoir vécu un moment d'une telle sensualité. Ma main dans les boucles de ses cheveux, les siennes dépeignant le gel dans les miens, le doute et la prudence laissaient place à la passion qui, je le sentais, n'avait pas brûlé nos corps depuis trop longtemps. Le baiser prit fin… je fermai mes yeux et accotai mon front contre le sien.  
_

_« Tu sais… dit-elle doucement. Ce n'est pas mon genre de tu sais… d'embrasser comme ça un type que je ne connais que depuis une heure._

_« Je sais… moi aussi _

_« Tu n'embrasses pas les types que tu ne connais pas ? »_

_Je laissai sortir un petit rire._

_« Non, je n'embrasse pas les filles que je ne connais pas. _

_« C'est spécial, non? Je veux dire… nous deux… c'est différent, hein?_

_« Ouais » Chuchotai-je avant de garder un silence un moment et de poser un doux baiser sur son front. C'est alors que je pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui poser la question qui me brûlait depuis que je l'avais vu au début de la soirée. Je pris une grande inspiration. « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois que…Crois-tu que je peux… est-ce que je peux enlever ton masque? »_

_Elle sourit de toutes ses dents devant mon malaise et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ma main se dirigea alors vers son doux visage et souleva son masque._

_J'en eus le souffle coupé. Si je la trouvais belle auparavant, je devais maintenant être amoureux. Il était impossible qu'une telle beauté ait sa place sur Terre. J'étais paralysé, je ne pouvais parler, je ne pouvais agir. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de contempler son visage qui passait de la joie à l'inquiétude. _

_« Quelque chose ne va pas?_

_« Non… non… répondis-je maladroitement… c'est juste… que… tu es tellement belle ». _

_Mes paroles étaient sorties avant même que je ne m'en aperçoive et c'est à ce moment que je perdis le contrôle… et elle aussi. Nous nous embrassâmes avec fougue et passion, comme dans les romans Arlequins que ma mère lisait lorsque j'étais enfant. Nos corps étaient collés alors que j'embrassais son épaule maintenant nue et qu'elle tentait de défaire ma chemise tout en me poussant vers le lit. Lorsque nous tombâmes sur celui-ci, je m'accoudai à côté d'elle, couchée sur son dos, pour admirer une dernière fois sa beauté avant de vivre un des plus beaux moments de ma vie._

_-------------------------------------_

_**T'es tell'ment tell'ment tell'ment belle  
Un paquebot géant  
Dans 'chambre à coucher  
Je suis l'océan qui veut toucher ton pied**_

Luke avait toujours de la difficulté à le croire. Il avait fait l'amour à cette femme. La plus belle femme de la Terre était bel et bien là à côté de lui. Et sans pouvoir s'empêcher, je continuai à parler.

_**J'pense que je l'ai j't'ai sauvé'a vie  
Dans queuqu'pays dans une vie antérieure  
La fois j't'ai dit " Va pas à Pompéi ! "  
C'est quoi d'abord si c'est pas ça  
C't'à cause d'un gars qui t'a tordu le cœur  
J't'arrivé drett'avant qu'tu meures **_

C'pas pour mon argent  
Ni pour ma beauté  
Ni pour mon talent ...  
Tu voulais-tu m'tuer

« Et si c'était quelque chose de stupide comme le fait que tu aies été une princesse en détresse et que je t'aie sauvé la vie. Pas que je crois à ce genre de stupidité, mais tu comprends, c'est assez difficile à croire que je sois ici ce matin, alors… Peut-être même que j'aie été le gars qui t'a dit de ne pas aller à Pompéi ou celui qui t'a dit 'quitte Hiroshima, part loin d'ici, pour l'amour du Ciel'. Je le sais pas, moi. Peut-être que… »

Lorelai souriait en l'entendant dire ces paroles. Elle se souvenait maintenant de la veille, du gars merveilleux qu'il était, de ce que Sookie lui avait dit de lui, de ce que tout le monde disait de lui…

« Non… c'est impossible… je sais pourquoi t'es là, c'est à cause de ce gars, tu sais ton amour d'adolescence… celui qui t'as dit qu'il ne voulait pas de toi quand c'est devenu trop sérieux et qui t'a brisé le cœur juste avant de s'enfuir pour la Californie. Il revient, une fois par année, pour être certain que ton cœur soit brisé. Tu vis ici en attendant que tu puisses trouver la force de le quitter à jamais… ou de mourir. Et au moment où tu étais sur le point de ne plus être capable de te battre, je suis venu…»

Elle sourit à nouveau, mais jaune. La ressemblance entre l'histoire qu'il racontait et la sienne fait peur. Était-elle à ce point transparente?

« Nah!!! Aucun gars sensé ne ferait exprès pour te briser le cœur comme ça! Mais si c'est pas ça, c'est quoi? J'ai rien moi. J'ai pas d'argent, je suis pas spécialement beau. Est-ce que… veux-tu ma mort ou quoi? Ou peut-être… peut-être… peut-être que tu l'as sentis toi aussi… Peut-être que… t'es amoureuse de moi… autant que moi, je t'aime.

« Peut-être bien, dit-elle avant même de m'en rendre compte, probablement même ».

Luke fût à ce point surpris qu'il n'osa plus parler pendant un instant. De un, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été pris à dire quelque chose qui lui ressemblait si peu à haute voix. De deux, il la croyait endormi, qu'elle ne l'entendait pas! Jamais il aurait dit à une femme qu'il connaissait à peine qu'il l'aimait.

Lorelai se retourna et lui sourit, gênée elle aussi. Elle avait de la difficulté à croire ce qui lui arrivait.

« Salut, dit-elle

« Salut ».

Un silence inconfortable se glissa entre les deux.

« Salut, dit-elle à nouveau.

« Tu as…tu as bien… tu as bien dormi?

« Comme un bébé, décidément, j'ai bien choisi le matelas.

« Je crois que tu as fait un bon choix de carrière ».

Lorelai éclata d'un rire nerveux, Luke aussi. Elle glissa une main sur son visage, en le caressant doucement.

« Tu as bien dormi?

« Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie », dit-il en se recouchant auprès d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné et à travers celui-ci, Luke souriait tout en caressant la cuisse de sa bien-aimée. Il ne s'était pas senti ainsi depuis Rachel et il était bon de se sentir aimé à nouveau… et de pouvoir aimer à nouveau. Et pour lui, c'était clair, il ne la laisserait pas partir celle-ci, il la traiterait comme une reine, comme elle méritait de l'être. Il brisa l'embrasse un moment pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est bizarre! Dit-il doucement, glissant une mèche de cheveux de Lorelai derrière son oreille

« Quoi?

« Je suis amoureux de toi et je ne connais même pas ton prénom.

_**Y est midi tapant  
Et la femme de ménage  
A cogne en hurlant  
" J'veux changer d'personnage "**_

Lorelai sourit et le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Mais au moment où ses lèvres étaient sur le point de toucher les siennes, on cogna à la porte et une petite voix cria « FEMME DE CHAMBRE ».

« RORY!!! Cria rapidement Lorelai poussant presque Luke sur le plancher.

« Rory? Se questionna Luke.

« Une minute, cria Lorelai en s'habillant frénétiquement.

« Maman? Cria la petite voix à travers la porte.

« Maman? Questionna à nouveau Luke.

« Chérie, que fais-tu ici?

« Mia m'a laissé travailler ce matin. Mais toi, que fais-tu ici?

« Euh... j'étais fatiguée… hier soir et je suis montée … mais je me suis endormie

« Alors je peux entrer?

« Rory, chérie, attends une minute, s'il te plaît, dit-elle en faisant signe à Luke, qui était dans un genre de transe, de s'habiller. Luke… habille-toi!

« Oh! désolé! Chuchota-t-il.

« Maman, est-ce que tu es avec quelqu'un?

« Quoi? S'écria-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un avec toi, j'entends des voix.

« Merdouille, se dit-elle à elle-même, je suis… je suis avec un ami.

« Un ami?

« Ouais, je voulais… je voulais lui montrer la chambre ». Après tout, c'était presque la vérité.

« Maman, je suis assez grande pour comprendre que tu aies besoin d'un homme.

Maintenant habillée, Lorelai resta silencieuse devant la perspicacité de sa fille; Luke, quant à lui, se demandait réellement quel était l'âge de l'enfant de l'autre côté de la porte pour démontrer autant de compréhension. Lorelai se dirigea alors vers la porte et l'entrouvrit pour pouvoir regarder sa fille dans les yeux.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, j'ai trahi notre engagement.

« Maman, je suis assez grande maintenant pour comprendre que tu as besoin de quelque 'un d'autre que moi. Quelqu'un… un gars… un adulte.

« Alors tu n'es pas fâché?

« Non!!! Jamais! »

Lorelai n'avait jamais été aussi fière de sa fille qu'à ce moment précis. Son petit cœur était déjà l'enfant la plus intelligente qu'elle avait rencontré, mais elle avait aussi prouvé qu'elle était la plus généreuse et la plus mature. Elle ouvrit la porte en entier et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu me pardonnes?

« Je peux le rencontrer? »

Luke, surpris, dirigea son regard vers celui de son amoureuse qui demandait son approbation qu'il donna immédiatement.

« Bien sûr. Luke-James Bond, je te présente ma petite Rory.

« Maman! Désolée, je m'appelle Lorelai, mais j'y vais plutôt par Rory, dit-elle en lui présentant sa main.

« Enchanté Rory, je suis Luke Danes, pas James Bond, rit-il en serrant la main de l'enfant.

« Merci de prendre soin de ma maman, Luke.

« C'est mon plaisir, littéralement, répondit-il en croisant son regard à celui de Lorelai.

« Bon, je vais voir Mia, bye Luke, bye maman.

« Bye chérie, dit Lorelai en posant un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant qu'elle s'en aille.

« C'était Rory, dit Lorelai en fermant la porte.

« J'ai vu… alors, tu as une fille?

« Je suis désolée, Luke. Écoute, si c'est trop pour toi, je comprendrais. Je sais que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui oserait sortir avec une mère célibataire…

« Excuse-moi?

« Et si tu veux qu'on en reste là, ça peut n'être qu'un one night…

« Excuse-moi?

« Mais ne me demande pas d'abandonner ma fille.

« Excuse-moi? Dit-il d'un ton plus ferme mais amusé.

« Quoi?

« Voudriez-vous, Rory et toi, sortir à trois ce soir. Je veux dire… vous pourriez venir au resto et je pourrais vous faire un petit quelque chose … si tu veux?

« Tu veux dire… tu veux sortir avec moi, même si j'ai une fille.

« Écoute, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Ce que j'ai dit ce matin, c'était vrai. Tu es une des plus belles et plus brillantes femmes que j'ai rencontrées dans ma vie. Et le fait que tu aies une fille ne fait qu'en ajouter. Alors, je te le redemande, voulez-vous, Rory et toi, sortir avec moi ce soir?

« J'adorerais ça!

« Super, je vais te prendre à 7h?

« 7 h me semble génial.

« euhm… je vais avoir… euh… je veux dire… euh… où habites-tu?

« Ici.

« Ici?

« Ouais, je t'avais dit que c'était ma maison ici.

« Ok, alors, je vais te prendre ici.

« Génial… euh, je crois que je vais y aller. Je dois travailler ce matin… ou plutôt cet après-midi, vu l'heure qu'il est, et je dois me changer.

« Oh ok, c'est bien. Alors… à ce soir, dit-il avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser doucement.

« À ce soir, chuchota-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

« Attend, cria-t-il avant de la voir partir.

« Quoi? Dit-elle, inquiète qu'il ne se rétracte et qu'il annule tout.

« Euh… comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle sourit.

« Lorelai… je m'appelle Lorelai ». Avec un de ses plus beaux sourires, Lorelai ferma la porte et Luke a su à cet instant que plus rien ne serait pareil dorénavant.

--- Fin ---

NA : j'ai fini cette fic, enfin! Je faisais du ménage dans mon ordi quand j'ai vu cette fic qui était presque terminée (même pas une page à écrire) alors j'ai décidé d'y aller et de la terminer au complet.


End file.
